psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Help:List of colors
The following is a complete list of colors. Note that a large percentage of the color swatches below are taken from domain-specific naming schemes, such as X11 or HTML4. RGB values are given for each swatch, because such standards are defined in terms of the sRGB color space. It is not possible to accurately convert many of these swatches to CMYK values, because of the differing gamuts of the two spaces. But the color management systems, built into operating systems and image editing software, can attempt such conversions as accurately as possible. The HSV (Hue, Saturation, Value) color space values, also known as HSB (Hue, Saturation, Brightness) and the Hex Triplets (for HTML web colors) are also given in the following table. Colors which appear on the web-safe color palette — which includes the sixteen named colors — are noted. (Those four named colors corresponding to the neutral grays can be rendered with any Hue value, which is effectively ignored.) The appearance of the actual color swatches displayed below will vary, depending on many parameters, such as the properties of the display device, its color management settings and the viewing surround conditions.Viewing surround conditions, IPA.org Note also that color naming is fuzzy and arbitrary, and varies among people and cultures; no single swatch is adequately representative of any particular color name. Additionally, computer displays have a somewhat limited gamut, so many colorful pigments cannot be represented on screen at all and computer simulation of the natural world is, at best, a rough approximation. A }} }} |} B }} }} }} |} C }} }} |} D |} E }} }} }} |} F }} |} G }|a|e}}y-asparagus}} }|a|e}}y|html_name=Grey}} |} H }} |} I }} |} J |} K |} L }} }|a|e}}y}} }} |} M }} }} }} }} |} N |} O }} |} P }} }} }} }} }} }} |} Q R }} }} }} |} S }} }|a|e}}y}} }} |} T }} |} U |} V }} |} W }} |} X Y }} }} |} Z |} Colors by shade White White is a balanced combination of all the colors of the visible light spectrum, or of a pair of complementary colors, or of three or more colors, such as additive primary colors. It is a neutral or achromatic (without color) color, like black and gray. Pink Pink is a tint of red, created by adding some white. Red Red is any of a number of similar colors evoked by light, consisting predominantly of the longest wavelengths discernible by the human eye, in the wavelength range of roughly 625–750 nm. It is considered one of the additive primary colors. Orange Orange is the color in the visible spectrum between red and yellow with a wavelength around 585 - 620 nm. In the HSV color space, it has a hue of around 30º. Brown Brown colors are dark shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Yellow Yellow is the color of light with wavelengths predominately in the range of roughly 570-580 nm. In the HSV color space, it has a hue of around 60º. It is considered one of the subtractive primary colors. Gray Grays are the achromatic colors between black and white. Green Green is a color, the perception of which is evoked by light, having a spectrum dominated by energy with a wavelength of roughly 520–570 nm. It is considered one of the additive primary colors. Cyan Cyan is any of the colors in the blue-green range of the visible spectrum. It is considered one of the subtractive primary colors. Blue Blue is a color, the perception of which is evoked by light having a spectrum dominated by energy with a wavelength of roughly 440–490 nm. It is considered one of the additive primary colors. Violet Violet is any of the colors the perception of which is evoked by light having a spectrum dominated by energy with a wavelength of roughly 380-450 nm. It may also refer to some shades of blue and purple. Footnotes References * Category:Colors